In All the Ways that Count
by AmandaFaye
Summary: A Father's Day story for the Day On Gamm universe in which the people who love the Captain conspire to show him they care.


In All the Ways that Count

Author's Note- I can only claim Dash, Tris, and Adam as mine. Sean was invented by Mary. Adam and Tris are named after more famous characters but are not those people. All others belong to R.A. Dick and the studios who produced the TV show. Takes place in the Day On universe. Had to do a Father's Day story, since we did a Mother's Day one. Fair is fair.

Thank you to Mary for proofing expertise, and to those of you who keep reading. Most of all, thanks to God for ideas.

Father's Day 1971

"Adam, I have claimed to be a super-spirit before," Daniel Gregg said as he stood with his arms crossed over his chest, glaring at the young attorney, "and will not recant that claim. However, I do not see why you needed THREE ghosts to help you move your furniture around. We've completely rearranged your apartment five times. Carolyn hasn't reordered Gull Cottage this many times in three years, much less three hours!"

"I know a bachelor's life can be lonely, lad," Sean O'Casey added in a conciliatory tone, "but could ye just not ask us over instead of making up excuses?"

"I second the motion. I might point out, dear boy, that _no_ amount of rearrangement is going to make this collection of - stuff- any better looking," Charles Dashire added. "Might I also ask, why the deuce isn't Tristan helping us? He's always so- energetic, this would be a good way to burn off some of that vim and vigor."

"Carolyn and Martha had some errands to run, and he got pressed into - keeping an eye on the children," Daniel shrugged. "Now, I want an answer."

"I plead the fifth," Adam Pierce smirked. Before he could be badgered further, the phone rang. "Hang on, guys." In three steps, he had crossed the small apartment and grabbed the phone. "Excellent. Yes, I'll get them right there."

"You have to deliver legal papers on a Sunday? What happened to a day of rest?" Sean asked.

"It died several pops ago," Daniel intoned.

"No, not papers. You three. Come on. It's time you all had a jeep ride," Adam said brightly.

"Why?" Dash asked.

"Because I said so," was the simple reply. "Trust me."

"I can say that line far more convincingly," Dash grumbled, but, along with his former shipmates, followed the mortal down to the garage and squeezed into the jeep.

"If you want us to be somewhere, then why not just say where and let us transport ourselves?" Daniel asked.

"I can't pop," Adam replied, "And, you deserve to be chauffeured after your hard work."

"I don't think we'll be getting any answers from him," Sean sighed. "We might as well just enjoy the ride."

"Good advice, follow it," Adam smirked.

Half an hour later, after consulting a piece of notebook paper, Adam drove down a back road, then suggested, "All of you, close your eyes for the next mile or so, please. Uhm, you guys can not see through your eyelids while in ethereal form, correct?"

"Correct," Daniel said gruffly. "However, I have no desire to close my eyes."

"We aren't moving until you do, and even if you take control of the car, you won't know where we're supposed to be going, so doing so would just endanger me. I do not wish to become a member of your spectral fraternity at this juncture."

Faced with this logical argument, the three specters obeyed. A few minutes passed, then, Adam announced, "Okay, everybody out. We have arrived." There was a beat, then he added as an afterthought, "Do open your eyes."

The trio looked out to see a familiar beach and the rest of the family assembled under an awning upon it.

"Happy Father's Day!" Jonathan, Candy, Carolyn, Martha, and Tristan chorused. Scruffy issued a bark or two that was probably an instruction to hurry up so he could get at the meat they could smell broiling on an outdoor grill.

Before they could get past their amazement, Daniel, Sean, and Dash found themselves being hugged.

"Might I ask what is going on?" the Captain inquired.

"I'll let the kids explain," Carolyn grinned, kissing his cheek.

"Well, Captain, you are our dad, in all the ways that count," Candy answered. "And, when Jonathan and I went to the store, in Skeldale - "

"Adam drove us," Jonathan volunteered.

"We saw that there were cards for uncles, too, so we had to get those for Uncle Dash and Sean," Candy went on. "Adam said you had a LOT of kids, Uncle Dash, and we don't know if you do or not, Uncle Sean, but you'd be really good at being a dad, and you're both fantastic uncles ... " She broke off a little uncertainly.

Tristan picked up the story, "And, sirs, I can barely remember either parent, but you've all been rather like fathers to me."

"I'll claim you all as uncles, also," Adam said. "Perhaps even call you a spare father, Dash."

"So, we asked Adam to distract you three," Carolyn put in. "And, Tristan helped us get the sunshade up and man the barbecue. We thought steaks might be a nice treat."

While this was all being said, the ghosts opened the cards the kids had handed them.

"And, Candy made your cake, Dash," Martha added. "It's simple to make, and I know you love it."

"This is amazing," Daniel said, moved almost beyond words. "You are amazing, all of you."

"Aye," Sean nodded.

"You are indeed," Dash echoed.

"I'd say we make a good team," Tristan nodded happily.

"So, you did NOT need your apartment reordered?" Dash asked Adam.

With a shrug, Adam shook his head. "Nope."

"Good thing," Daniel said. "As I recall, when we left, everything was in the same place we found it in upon arrival."

"Which was precisely where I wanted it," Adam smirked.

As they all laughed, Carolyn concluded, "It does take a LOT of work to surprise a ghost, much less three."

Laughter and joy filled the remainder of the day. It was one of those rare, special times with no problems and with nothing but happiness. Captain Daniel Gregg could think of no other people he would rather share such an event with than this family that had assembled itself around him.


End file.
